


Even In The Darkness, There Is Light

by JailynnW



Series: Challenges- Trope Mash Ups [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran is not seen favorable, F/M, Fiction trope Mash-up, First Meetings, Gen, Happy Ending, Kinda, Kingslayer and his wench, Love at First Sight, Not For Bran Fans, dystopian au, infatuation at first sight, locked in a room, trope mash up challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW
Summary: Brienne looked around at the rubble that was once a great capital. Her insides were numb as she carefully navigated around smothering rocks, pluming ash and rivers of blood. Her stomach lurched at the smell coming from all around her. She stared up at the sky. It was midday but the sun was hidden. Dark clouds- from a storm and from the still burning buildings- dominated the light.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Challenges- Trope Mash Ups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534163
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Even In The Darkness, There Is Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ro_Nordmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/gifts).

> The Mash-Up I got for this prompt was: Dystopian AU/Locked In A Room... 
> 
> I really hope this meets all your expectations! Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Please forgive all mistakes. I tried to catch them... but I'm so bad at it...

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ **Even In The Darkness, There Is Light** _ **

* * *

Brienne looked around at the rubble that was once a great capital. Her insides were numb as she carefully navigated around smothering rocks, pluming ash and rivers of blood. Her stomach lurched at the smell coming from all around her. She stared up at the sky. It was midday but the sun was hidden. Dark clouds- from a storm and from the still burning buildings- dominated the light.

She tried to think but her mind was stubbornly slow at coming up with anything. The world was broken, crumbling to the ground. Millions of people dead, thousands more were lost in the mess at her feet. The fire bombing was a warning- this city had angered the government for not producing enough metal for weapons. How could one do this? And how could another let them? Her heart thundered in her chest. She startled at the sound of heavy footfalls. The soldiers, known as the Ravens, were coming to round up any seen as an enemy.

Her eyes shifted quickly, looking for cover. She shouldn’t have been out. She should have known better. She moved as quickly as she could toward an old abandoned building that was barely standing. Brienne hoped that there would be a place to hide within. She was thankful for her years of hunting at her father’s side, she was light on her feet and barely made a sound as she ran for the structure.

The Raven’s voices carried louder, screaming followed as those that could not find shelter were gathered up. Her stomach lurched again. She wished for her bow. She wished to help. The fates of those taken were frightening. Some were turned into slaves, some were used for entertainment- lion and bear pits were especially amusing to the cruel government, some were killed on the spot… those were the lucky ones.

Entering the building she moved as swiftly as she could. The bricks and broken furniture made it especially hard. She knew the soldiers would search each standing place for persons hiding inside, but these men were often lazy and did not always look hard. They only needed to bring forth a couple of individuals to appease those in charge. Thinking of that made Brienne want to vomit all the more. This was tyranny at work and the people put them in power. A lack of awareness, a smart campaign and the wish for wealth had all been a factor in Bran the Broken’s raise to power.

She shivered and moved quicker. The deeper into the building she went, passing easily noticeable hiding spots- a half crumbled wall, a large hole that she could burrow in, a line of cabinets- she worried she picked wrong. They would find her soon… Her eyes widened when she turned down a narrow hall- made narrower by the piles of debris- and saw a door. She rushed over, hoping the room was not blocked. Her hand closed around the doorknob and she twisted it.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she yanked the door ajar and slipped inside. She pulled it closed silently and felt around in the dark for the lock, sliding it securely into place. The only sounds she could hear now was the pounding of her heart and the harshness of her breath. The room was completely devoid of light and she cursed herself for not bringing something to use for illuminating with her. Brienne backed up into the room, hoping her eyes would adjust to the darkness soon.

As she took a step back, her left foot slipped on a rock and she started to fall. Her arms swung wildly, grasping at anything that would steady her. Nothing but air met her grappling hands. She shut her eyes, which was probably stupid seeing as she couldn’t see anything anyway, and prepared herself to hit the ground- when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She opened her mouth to scream and a hand clapped over it.

“Don’t scream,” a male voice whispered in her ear. “I’m going to remove my hand from your mouth. Don’t scream or they will find us. Do you understand me?” She nodded, her eyes now wide open again. “Good.”

He released her mouth and righted her body. She tried to calm her body because she was now hyper-aware of the other person standing so close to her. Brienne turned turn face the dark shape in the dark room. He was about her height, maybe an inch or two shorter. She squinted her eyes trying to make out anything. All she saw was a shadow of a man.

“Thank you,” she whispered as softly as she could.

“You’re welcome,” the mass moved away from her and she shivered, trying to keep track of him. “The Ravens follow you?”

She shook her head and then almost slapped a hand over her face. He wouldn’t be able to see her movements. “No,” she held her arms out in front of her to understand where she was. “I got away as they were taking others.”

A hiss caught her attention as a pinpoint of light appeared in his hand. The lighter did little to illuminate the space by at least it wasn’t completely dark anymore. He turned from her and she heard a glass being lifted from metal. Suddenly the small amount of light grew as he lit the oil lantern he had. She tried not to stare at him when his face was finally seen, but it was hard. Not only was he gorgeous, but she knew him. He was one of the leaders of the resistance. Code named: Kingslayer- for his ability to get close to even the most protected.

He looked at her and she was suddenly very aware of her appearance. Ugly of face, torn clothes and a large scar on her neck and shoulder from an attack a couple months ago. She shifted under his scrutiny. He sat on some piles of rocks and waved for her to do the same. She grimaced slightly thinking that might be the most uncomfortable seat she had ever had, so she chose to sit on a small part of the floor that was clear of debris. Brienne looked around her and noticed the walls filled with vials, trinkets and scrolls. “Where are we?”

“An old abandoned museum,” he wiped at the dirt on his leg. “Learning is the first to go when a tyrant wants to oppress the masses. It’s why scholars and historians were the first to be gathered and slaughtered.” He looked at her with clear green eyes. “If people don’t know their own history, the ones in charge can change and mold it as they choose.”

“We aren’t forgetting,” she said quietly. “We remember.”

“For now,” he tilted his head. “But it will not always be the case. Unless we can cut the head of the snake and restore all that has been lost to us… or try to anyway.”

“I know you,” she told him suddenly. He narrowed his eyes. “Or I know of you. Kingslayer.”

“Jaime,” he replied. “I have always hated that code name and code names in general. If I die tomorrow, I want my name to be known, not something given to me.”

“Brienne,” her cheeks flushed. He hadn’t asked for her name and she doubted he cared. She felt so young all of the sudden. She was twenty years old but in his presence she felt like a kid. He had seen so much, done so much, lived so much more than her. Her eyes dropped to the space between them. She wished the ground would swallow her. “That’s my name,” she mumbled.

“Nice to meet you, Brienne,” he didn’t sound mocking, but she didn’t look up to see if he had a smirk on his face or not. There was an awkward silence that settled between them. She felt his eyes on her and wished even more fervently for the ground to open up or for the walls to come crashing down on her. “Not much of a conversationalist are you?”

“We are hiding,” she said, still staring at the floor. “We should be quiet.”

Brienne saw his legs move than his body eased onto the ground in front of her. She swallowed. He was extremely close, so close she could feel the heat of his body. She looked up and his eyes met hers.

“Has anyone told you you have beautiful eyes?” She felt her cheeks flush even hotter. “Sorry that was inappropriate. What are you like sixteen?”

“Twenty,” she replied swiftly. “I’m twenty.”

His eyes travelled over her. “Twenty…” He moved some hair from her forehead. She trembled. No man had ever touched her like that. She was ugly and shy and often times lost in her own mind. People assumed she was slow of wit, but it was really she didn’t have the confidence to speak as quickly as some. The thoughts were there, she just didn’t know how to voice them. “We could be here a while, Brienne. So while I agree we should not talk loudly, I will get very bored staring at these walls for hours with nothing to keep me occupied.”

“You were in here before I arrived,” she reminded him. “What would you have done had I not shown up?”

“Gone mad and then I would have started singing old pub songs to the ghosts in my head,” he responded. She smiled in spite of herself, then quickly closed her mouth when she remembered her crooked horse teeth. “Why did you stop smiling?”

She shrugged. “I didn’t want to encourage such talk.” The lie was quick and caused him to chuckle.

“Yes please don’t encourage me,” he grinned at her. Twin dimples appeared in his cheeks making him even more attractive. She couldn’t stop looking at him. Brienne had always thought he would be unapproachable. A mythical man that would not give people like her- mere mortals- the time of day. The warmness of his eyes and the kindness he showed was a shock to the system. “You look familiar… have you been in the Capital long?”

“No,” she picked at the material of her worn and torn blue pants. “I came here to search for my brother. He has been missing…” She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. “It’s been a long time…”

“Who is he?” Jaime scooted closer until their knees bumped and her body started tingling. “Maybe I know him.”

“Galladon Tarth,” she responded. His face fell and her heart sank. He wouldn’t meet her gaze and she knew… well she had always known, but now it was confirmed. “When?”

“Eight months ago,” he told her. When his moss green eyes met her blue ones again, they were filled with sorrow. “I was his commanding officer. He died on my watch.”

She nodded, feeling numb. “I knew… I think deep down I knew.” She blinked harder but couldn’t stop the tears this time. “How did he…?”

“Bullet,” he swallowed. “A Raven shot him while he was helping an elderly man get to safety. Your brother died a hero.”

__But he’s dead__, she wanted to say. Dying a hero still meant he died and she’d never see him again. “Thank you for telling me.” She tucked some light blonde hair behind her ear. “At least I know now.”

“I liked your brother.” Jaime leaned in closer. “He talked a lot about you.”

“Really?”

“He missed you and your father.”

“We missed him,” she answered softly.

The conversation halted for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. Brienne yawned into her hand and Jaime noticed. “It’s probably late. Why don’t we try and get some sleep?”

Panic and excitement rose within her. She had never slept with a man before- except Galladon when they were younger and she had a nightmare. Jaime was definitely not her brother. Her stomach fluttered and her heart pounded. She knew she was blushing and tried to hide her face as much as possible. Brienne nodded her head curling into a ball on the cleared floor. Her eyes were closed by she couldn’t relax. Her mind was playing games with her. Jaime Lannister- Kingslayer- was there behind her, watching as she tried to get comfortable and rest. It was more than she could take…

And then it got worse… and so much better. He laid down behind her. His warm body nearly touching hers. His hand between them, brushing her back. His breath puffing lightly against her neck. She shivered. Her body became aware of everything. Each little hair on her standing up at the closeness. Brienne was convinced she would never get to sleep while he was near, but her exhaustion proved her wrong and she slipped into a light slumber.

Some time later she was shaken awake by Jaime’s hand upon her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she almost asked what was wrong, when she heard it. Noise from outside the room… The Ravens! Her stomach clenched and she felt like she was going to throw up. Jaime made quick movements with his hands telling her to stand and come with him. She nodded. She trusted him- how could she not?

They stood silently and Jaime grabbed his bag and lamp. Together they moved further back behind the rumble and debris. Huddling in a darkened corner with rocks all around as cover, they waited. He extinguished flame and once again darkness reigned. Her body was shaking. __This was the end. We’re gonna be found…__

The lock gave way easily under the pounding of the Raven’s and several soldiers entered the room. Brienne felt the sweat gathering at her temples and on her back. Jaime pressed closer, handing her something… a blade, a weapon. He would not let her be taken so easily. Light beams from flashlights swipe back and forth, coming toward them- moving away.

She waited. Any moment… A tall figure stood before them. The light he held nearly blinding her. She wanted to cry but her voice was dead in her throat. The Raven moved the light to illuminate their face. Brienne started shaking.

“Hey Tarth!” Another Raven called. “Find anything?”

Galladon held her eyes. Blue meeting blue. Her mouth dropped open and a tiny gasp escaped. Jaime clamped a hand over her mouth before she could give them away. A small smile settled on Galladon’s lips and he pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket, thrusting it into her hand. “No!” Her brother called back. “Nothing. This building is clear.”

He turned back around and left with the rest of the Ravens. Jaime waited another few moments, until they were alone completely to uncover her mouth. Brienne’s hands were shaking as she opened the paper her brother had handed her.

‘𝐼 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊, 𝓈𝒾𝓈. 𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓈𝑜𝑜𝓃.’

Tears welled up. “Sorry I lied,” Jaime whispered. “It was Galladon’s idea. Your brother __is__ a hero. He is putting himself in danger to get close to Bran.”

She wiped at her tears. “He’s alive.” She turned toward Jaime. “Bran will die. I want to join your army, Jaime.”

He smiled. “You’ll need a code name…”

“But,” she stuttered. “I thought…”

“I know,” he grinned mischievously at her. “_Wench_.” And before she could react, he did something unexpected… he kissed her. Brienne went still with shock before melting and attempting to kiss him back. He pulled back and grinned at her. “Come now, Wench. We have some training to do…”

* * *

** _ ** _\--Three Years Later--_ ** _ **

Bran shook as he looked at who stood before him. It was over. He would die. His Raven’s were defeated. The turncoat, Galladon- otherwise known as __Sapphire__\- was surrounded by all the bodies he had slain. The two people he had come to fear were now at his sides. One held a bow pointed at his chest, the other a knife at his throat.

“Well, darling,” the male said while looking at his companion. “Which one of us should get the pleasure?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “You know you want to…”

The male grinned, Bran could feel it as he leaned in close to whisper. “My girl knows me well. See you in hell, fucker.”

The blade across his throat was quick and then he was released to fall to his knees. He looked up at the couple now standing side by side. His enemies. His killers. The ones that brought an end to his reign…

_ _The Kingslayer and The Wench…_ _


End file.
